Don't forget to feed your snake
by Scullcrusher99
Summary: A vore Fan Fiction about a unlucky girl who didn't feed her pet snake Jack


**Don't forget to feed your snake**

 **Warning: this content contains vore, graphic digestion, and scat**

 _Hello reader and fellow vore fans this is my first vore fanfiction so please enjoy._

Janet was laying on her bed texting her friend Michelle she checked the time and saw it was almost feeding time for her pet snake Jack. But her and Michelle were talking about something and Michelle thought _**"I think jack can wait another 10 min, or so".**_

About an hour and a half later Jack was getting quite impatient with his owner she has been laying there on her bed for an hour and a half and he was starting to get really hungry. While the snake was thinking to himself Janet had completely forgot her large starving pet and was chatting away with her other friend Tracy about what her and Michelle chatted about.

Finally Jack got tired of waiting and let his tail out of the cage and flipped the lock up so he could remove the lid. Janet was now texting Susan now about Michelle's story when she heard a loud click she listen to see if it would happen again but all she heard was silence. Jack slithered out of the cage watching his owner then he saw her stop chatting for a moment and just lay their listening for something. Jack thought maybe she finally remembered she needs to feed him, after that thought crossed his mind Jack was ready to forgive Janet.

But as Jack watched Janet she went right back to texting her friends this aggravated Jack very much because he's now had to go 3 hours without his daily lunch. Jack was about to get Janet's attention when he heard her mother calling for Janet. Janet heard her mom's voice and stopped chatting and left the room leaving the starving snake. Jack has waited for Janet for another 4 hours and got hungry enough to eat anything, and then he saw Janet's stuffed animal collection and devoured 3 stuffed bunnies, and 9 stuffed hedgehogs. Afterwards Jack felt very full but to his disappointment after an 8 min nap he woke up his stomach empty and growling louder than before.

"I need some real food" mumbled Jack.

3 hours later the sun had gone down Jack was laying under Janet's Bed hissing in an aggravated and pain filled mood. Then finally Janet's door creeped open Jack's head spun around he didn't know if he should be angry and hateful at Janet for forgetting him, or happy to finally got fed. As Jack watched Janet his decision was made quickly because as soon as she came in she changed into pajamas and went to bed.

Jack couldn't believe it she goes the entire day without feeding him he wanted to bite her and teach her a lesson but that would just piss her off and get him nowhere. Then Jacks answer came from a loud growl from his stomach then Jack got an idea if snakes could smirk he would have an evil smirk bigger than though possible. So Jack went the Janet's feet that hung off the bed and opened his maw wide open and engulfed her feet. Janet still half asleep giggles ash she feels something warm and slimy tick her feet.

Jack retreated for a second and used his tail to remove the clothing as he remembered how the cloth from her stuffed toys treated his stomach. Jack even as a snake had to take a moment to admire Janet's body she wasn't very tall she was about 5 foot 4. But the rest of her teen body was good she had double DD sized tits and wide hips. She had a slight tan and blond hair that just reached her shoulders. Jack finally got done staring and got down to business he tasted her feet as she started giggling in her sleep. He opened his maw and engulfed her feet, he started gulping and tasting her legs until he reached her thighs.

Jack gulped in her thighs and when he got to the waist he decided to taste Janet's bare shaven pussy when he stuck his tongue in he got a blast of flavor in his mouth _**"She tastes like strawberries though jack"**_

"Mmmmm" moaned Janet.

Jack gulped in her hips and started tasting and gulping down her flat tasty stomach. When he reached her breasts he stuck his tongue out and grabbed one and gulped them down one at a time.

"Mmmmm wait what?" Janet said as she awoke in the middle of a long moan.

"Why is it so hot and slimy" said Janet as she looked down.

What Janet saw was her to big breast squeezed into the long dark pinkish tunnel of her snake's throat.

"What the f…" said Janet as she was silenced by Jack gulping in her face.

Jack gulped her down until she was only a bulge in his body slowly inching toward his grumbling belly. Janet just layed there still is registering what just happened. Finally Janet reached the stomach she looked around and saw a yellowish liquid coming out. Then she came back to reality as she felt the tingling sensation on her back "HOLY SHIT MY SNAKE ATE ME!" Screamed Janet.

"JACK" Yelled Janet "Let me out NOW".

No response Janet started getting worried the stomach walls where gurgling and squeezing her and the acid was burning her skin. She thrashed around as she saw her hair falling out and her skin turning red from the heat as the stomach kept squeezing more and more, and pushing her deeper into the pool of growing acid. She watched in horror as the acid as it was now covering her body. "Jack ple…." She was stopped midsentence by one last contraction that sent her head under the acids.

Jack sighed and layed his head on his stomach as he listen to her struggling growing weaker as his stomach turned her to mush. The next morning Janet's mom came in "Janet wake … OH MY GOD" screamed Janets mother as she watched Janet's snake looking at her as it shit out turd upon turd along with accessional human bones. The Snake then smirked at Janet's mom because jack had just found his breakfast.

THE END  
 _Thanks for reading vore fans please comment me if you'd like me to do another snake related story or maybe even another one containing Jack the snake or Janet the sexy prey teen. If you request vore DO NOT request and other vore than oral vore (NO ANAL VORE, NO UNBIRTH NON OF THAT SHIT) as for vore characters_ _ **only F/M**_ _ **and F/F**_ _, no M/M got it._

 _As for the vore predators I will do Dragoness's, Lamia's, Snakes, Human, Gator, Slime, Pokémon, Dinosaur, and Giantess_

 _If there are any specific Vore predators you'd like to add send me a pic because I will eventually do deviant arts of my characters._

Predators

Jake the snake – A 22 foot long anaconda loves fresh female meat.

Prey

Janet -5 foot 5 teen double DD breasts nice hips and as happens to get eaten by her pets and friends a lot.


End file.
